


a couple of grapes

by unfoundedrevenge



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoundedrevenge/pseuds/unfoundedrevenge
Summary: "H-hey there.""Hey."-submissive gary rights
Relationships: Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	a couple of grapes

**Author's Note:**

> there was something very endearing about the thought of gary being a recovering sub in denial. so that's that on that

Quinn slammed a hand against the wall, mere inches from his face, pinning his right hand in a firm grip. Gary exhaled shakily, a wobbling smile lighting up his expression. He looked as if he was staring at the most beautiful thing in the universe, as if he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be experiencing this at all. 

"H-hey there."  
"Hey."

She smirked effortlessly. God, she was cool. But Gary didn't have much time to think about that irrefutable fact before she descended on hibm with a kiss. 

He felt his eyelids flutter as she deepened it just so, using tongue and teeth to claim every inch of his mouth and lips for her own. It made his knees weak.

His left hand drifted up almost unconsciously to stay beside his other. He wasn't gonna fight it anymore, no matter how red it made his face go - something about Quinn being dominating and taking charge was really, really hot. Which meant, still very embarrassingly, that he was more than happy to let her. She could do whatever she wanted with him.

Quinn pulled away, and he bit back a whine. She was as composed as ever while he was already a heavy breathing mess. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth, not breaking eye contact. Fuck.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," she said briskly. Gary followed without question, and there was a glint of endearment in her eyes that went straight to his heart. She slid her hands down, nails dragging against his jacket, to just at his hips. She gave them a commandeering squeeze.

"Now jump as high as you can."

His grip on her shoulder stuttered.

"Wh-what?" Gary laughed a little, breathless. She narrowed her eyes. Nails were digging into his waist line.

"Gary."

He jumped.

And gracefully, as if it were nothing at all, Quinn picked him up from under his thighs in mid air and pressed his back to the wall. She guided both his legs around her midsection, slotting herself snugly between them. Smiling in self-satisfaction, she slid her hands to hold his ass, squeezing.

And yep, he was definitely throbbing now. Right against her stomach.

Was that ever not going to be embarrassing? Was that what sex stuff was - embarrassing but also hot? Or was that a being a virgin until you turned 32 thing? Or a Gary thing? 

"You really like being a sub, don't you?" she mused, jostling him so that her belt buckle rubbed just a little against him in a way that was totally on purpose. A hitched breath escaped him.

"A-apparently."

She chuckled a little and closed the gap between them even further, butterflies kicking a fit in Gary's stomach with every fraction of an inch more that his thighs were spread from the intrusion. He was completely vulnerable like this and it was incredible. 

Quinn continued to kiss him deeply, occasionally pushing her hips forward in a way that made Gary keen and gasp into the kiss. She swallowed every cute little noise hungrily.

Gary pulled away for air when a thought struck him.

"Do I - even w-weigh - anything to you?" he gasped in exasperation. Quinn adjusted her grip with ease. 

"Nah, it's like holding a couple of grapes."


End file.
